There are many inventions described and illustrated herein, as well as many aspects and embodiments of those inventions. In one aspect, the present inventions relate to, among other things, a tunable proximity sensor system comprising monolithic detectors or sensors to detect target objects by detecting reflected light incident on the sensors and, in response thereto, to generate an electrical signal. In another aspect, the present inventions relate to methods of controlling such proximity sensors to meet or accommodate response time specifications as well as power consumption specifications.